<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blurry Thoughts by justadashofformaldehyde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553723">Blurry Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justadashofformaldehyde/pseuds/justadashofformaldehyde'>justadashofformaldehyde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions Of Blurryface, One Shot, Self-Harm, Sort of dark but it gets better I promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justadashofformaldehyde/pseuds/justadashofformaldehyde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurry's keeps Tyler up late at night until he can't take it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Basically Tyler hears voices and is a sad lil bean and Josh is an actual angel</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blurry Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s really late and I couldn’t sleep, so I just kind of turned all my dark late-night thoughts into a quick little Joshler fic??</p><p>I guess this is a sort of angsty Blurryface and Joshler fluff oneshot. There’s descriptions of self-harm and hearing voices and negative self-talk, so if you’re triggered by any of those, stay safe &lt;3</p><p>Here’s a translation in Russian: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10271983/26430504</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The voice was getting louder. He was always there, a painful drone, but tonight he was yelling. Tyler groaned and ran his hand through his hair, tugging gently as he laid in bed next to Josh. “Shut up, shut up,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blurry laughed, a sinister chuckle ringing in Tyler’s ears. “You’d look prettier in red...” Blurry taunted. Tyler shook his head into his pillow, but ran a hand down his wrist, letting his nails drag lightly as he tried to ignore the voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Ty, I’ll leave you alone. Just a few slices,” Blurry coaxed. Tyler squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the heels of his palms into his temples. He applied more pressure, but Blurry just laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “You can’t stop me, Tyler.” He laughed. “Either you can go do it now, or you can listen to me until you go hurt yourself anyway.” A tear slid down Tyler’s face and he squeezed one wrist tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyler tried to imagine Josh’s voice in his head instead, telling him how strong he was, how much better he deserved than Blurry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he needed quiet. He needed peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently pulled the sheets off, watching Josh to make sure his eyes stayed closed, and stepped into the bathroom. “Go ahead,” Blurry urged, malice in his tone. Tyler closed the door gently and turned the light on, turning to see his dark eyes in the mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t been able to fall asleep in days; Blurry kept him awake every night, every twisted thought echoing in his mind. His skin looked dull and his eyes were rimmed with red. He pulled open a drawer and felt the familiar cool blade against his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go, go,” Blurry whispered with malice, and Tyler’s blood rushed, his heart beating faster. He sat down on the floor, pressing his back to the bathtub, and propped an arm over his knees, letting his wrist flop down. His eyes stung with tears, but the longer he waited, the angrier Blurry got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed the corner of the blade below his elbow, but pressed the sharp tip down rather than dragging the blade across his milky skin. “Tyler...” Blurry warned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyler shook his head and used the back of his hand to wipe away his tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tyler!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Blurry hissed. Tyler let out a sob and sharply dragged the blade down his arm to his wrist, leaving a burning sensation and a long white line to pool with blood moments later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tyler let the blade fall out of his hand, feeling his heart begin to race again, and hearing Blurry stop yelling. He pulled his arms to his chest, letting blood soak into his shirt, and letting out a whimper as he buried his face in his hands. Blurry was quiet, but Tyler was still in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took shallow breaths and used his palms to wipe away tears until he heard a gentle rap on the bathroom door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tyler?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyler’s hands flew from his face and his eyes shot open, his mouth opening and no words coming out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyler tried to form words, but only managed to let out a strangled cry, pressing his forehead to his knees. Josh gently pushed the door open and his eyes widened as he saw Tyler, bleeding and crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josh was kneeling in an instant, gently lifting Tyler’s face by his chin and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Ty, what happened?” He asked softly, sitting down and gently rubbing his thumb along Tyler’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyler sniffed. “He just- he just wouldn’t shut up.” Hot tears fell down his cheeks again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josh wiped his tears away and saw the blade next to Tyler, and pushed it away gingerly with one finger. “Ty, wake me up when he’s loud. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyler sniffed again. “Josh… you need sleep. I just… I’m so tired, Josh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josh lifted Tyler’s chin and looked into his dark eyes. “I wouldn’t sleep for a week, Ty, if I could stay with you and protect you from him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyler lowered his eyes but gave Josh a sad smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know he’s not right, Tyler. We’ll fight him, ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyler gave a small nod and Josh leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Tyler’s chapped lips. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Josh took Tyler’s hands and helped him sit on the edge of the tub. Josh stepped to the sink and wet a washcloth before sitting next to Tyler, straddling the edge of the tub and tenderly wiping away Tyler’s blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyler winced as the cloth dragged over his skin, but when Josh was finished, he pressed a soft, warm kiss to Tyler’s wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyler laced his fingers with Josh’s. “You shouldn’t have to be here, cleaning me up at 3 in the morning.” Tyler said, lowering his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh. I’ll stay with you for as long as you need. I love you, Ty.” He lifted Tyler’s hand and stood up, Tyler following. “Let’s go to sleep, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josh turned the bathroom light out and Tyler followed him back to bed, letting Josh toss a sheet over him. Josh wrapped an arm over Tyler’s waist and pulled him close enough for Tyler to feel Josh’s warmth and breathe in his scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Josh.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think, comment or come talk to me on twitter @cheesewhizryann</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>